Pneumonia
by tadamufanforever
Summary: combine a sick pinkette and a worried blond, and you get a romantic fluff


one bitter cold, winter day, amu sat in her chair in class, after everyone has left.

"a...ah....choo!" amu sneezed "goodness, do you have a cold?" a voice asked "t-tadase-kun!" amu shouted, there stood tadase with his bag's strap over his shoulder "n-no! i'm fine!" amu lied, there was a slight congestion in her voice "are you sure?" tadase asked, gently feeling her forehead, a blush rose to amu's cheeks "t-tadase-kun" amu whispered "hinamori-san, you have a fever!" tadase exlaimed "shall i take you home?" tadase asked "m-my parents aren't home" she whispered "then, i'll take you to my house, if i may" he said, amu's blush rose higher, covering her whole face "s-sure" amu whispered, tadase took her bag and grasped her hand. as soon as they stepped out the doors of there school, the bitter cold hit them like a ton of bricks "jeez! it's colder then earlier!" amu whined, they began to walk down the snow stricken path;

amu began to feel faint and her head began to pound "ugh" amu muttered, her vision began to blur "hinamori-san? are you okay?" tadase asked, amu could barley hear him, tadase stopped as amu started falling twords the ground "hinamori-san!" tadase shouted, he swung his body around as they both fell to the ground "t-tadase-kun" amu whispered, she came to "wh-what....happened?" she asked "hinamori-san....why did you just faint all of a sudden "it...must be the heat" she whispered "but it's twenty degrees!" tadase shouted "its dark....is it night?" amu asked "hi-hinamori-san, what's wrong?" tadase asked, amu's eyes closed as tadase hurriedly picked her up and quickly ran to his house.

he soon arrived and softly laid her on the bed; there was a smile on her face as she slept peacfully "suu, can you tell my whats wrong with her?" tadase asked "she has pneumonia" suu said sadly, tadase looked at amu, her loud shriek filled the room "make it stop!" she cried out, she scratched at her chest "help me!" she screamed,

the pain then eazed away, but as she breathed in, the sharp pain struck her chest again "ahh!" she cried out in pain "hinamori-san!" tadase shouted, he rushed to her side "i f-feel cold, yet, hot at the same time" amu whimpered, tadase's fear began to build up inside of him '_there's a chance of her dying.....no! i can't think those things!'_ tadase thought, he shook his head "sit up, amu-chan" tadase whispered,

amu's gaze fixed on his "a-amu-ch-chan?" she whispered "yeah....i'd like to call you 'amu-chan'....i-if that's okay" tadase said, tears began to weld up in amu's eyes "s-sure" she said, smiling sadly "sit up" he whispered "i-i'll try" she forced out, tadase gently helped her up "th-thanks" her voice sounded dry and raspy

"if i wasn't sick right now.....i'd love to feel your lips against mine" amu whispered, her eyes were barely open as tadase blushed a bright red "a-amu-chan..." he whispered "your skin...it's so warm, and soft" she rasped

"...." tadase was lost for words "suu! get a wet cloth!" tadase shouted "sir, yes sir!" suu cheered, she hurried to the wash room, the faint sound of water was heard, then it dissapeared as she entered the room with a slightly dripping cloth in her hand. "thanks" tadase said, he gently pressed the cloth against amu's forehead "ah....that's much better" amu said

"i....feel dizzy" amu whispered, she tried to stand up, but she fell hard on the ground "o-ow" amu muttered "amu-chan!" tadase shouted, he gently propped her back against the bed, her eyes were closed as tadase's fear began to act "amu-chan" tadase said, slightly louder then usual "amu-chan!" he shouted "eh, t-tadase-kun?" amu said, tadase noticed some blood dripped from the corner of her mouth "my god" tadase whispered "wh-what?" she whispered, that smile never dissapeared ever since she woke up, which was unusual for her.

tadase gently wiped her mouth with the rag "t-tadase-kun....are those tears?" amu asked "wha- n-no!" he lied "i yawned a minute ago" he whispered "oh" amu said "you know....you have the most beautiful eyes" tadase said, amu blushed and smiled '_i can't tell her that i was crying!_' tadase thought "amu-chan..your neck is purple!" tadase shouted "i'm fine" amu said, no matter what pain she was in, she still smiled

"if i died this minute....i would be happy" amu whispered, the tears welded up in tadase's eyes "no! you won't die! you just won't!" he shouted "tadase! kings don't cry!" kesiki shouted "its hard....i don't want to loose the one i've loved the most!" he cried, tears began to pool up inside amu's eyes

"tadase-kun...." amu whispered, she gently put her thumb and index finger on his chin, lifting his head up "i told you, i'm fine" she said, gently running her fingers through his hair, combing it with her hand as tadase blushed a light pink "amu-chan" tadase whispered, he gently rested his head on her chest, listening to her beautiful heart beat "your heart....it's like music" tadase whispered "ye-yeah?" amu whispered "y-yeah" tadase whispered

'hiccup!' amu looked down at him "you cried to hard, silly" amu said, slightly giggling "s-sorry" tadase whispered "i like it, your hiccups are cute" amu said, he blushed "th-thanks....i think..." tadase whisperd "are you _sure_ your okay, amu-chan?" he asked "i-i'm fine" she said "alright" tadase whispered, he softly smiled

"i love you, amu-chan" he whispered, amu blushed a light pink "i love you too, tadase-kun" she said, tadase's blush matched her's "please...don't die" he whispered "i won't leave you, tadase-kun" she whispered

"i....promise" amu said, tadase smiled as amu closed her eyes "i'm....sle...epy...." amu whispered "amu-chan.....please don't fall asleep, i'm scared that you'll die" tadase whispered "_please"_ she cooed, tadase sighed and gently pulled the covers and pillows off of his bed, making a pallet on the floor.

once he was done, amu, shakely, crawled onto the pallet and lied down "good night......tadase-kun" amu whispered "g-go-goodnight....amu-chan" he whispered back, he gently tucked her in '_hopefully...not for good'_ tadase thought '_what am i thinking?!_' he thought, shaking his head

"if you need anything, just say it, i'll be right here at your side" tadase said, amu didn't answer as tadase sighed "i guess god will make this choice" tadase whispered, tadase sat on his bed and watched the snow fall from the dark sky

'_please, amu-chan, don't die'_ tadase thought, the teers fell freely from his low hanging face "tadase...." kesiki whispered, tadase looked at his chara "she'll be alright, if she was dying, her charas would be vanishing, fadeing away from the earth along with her, okay?" he said, tadase smiled and nodded

"but.....i'm still worried..." tadase whispered "i understand, i'm worried about miki as well" kesiki said "let's try and get some sleep" he said, tadase nodded, he lied down and turned off the light, falling asleep.

amu opened her eyes as she tried to get used to the darkness "tadase-kun?" she asked, no answer as she wiped her mouth of drool, but when she pulled her hand away, there was blood

"jeez...." amu whispered, she got up and wobbled into the hall way, she then tripped over her own feet;

tadase woke up, hearing amu scream and a loud thump in the hallway "amu-chan!" tadase shouted, he quickly got up and gasped, amu sat on the floor, crying as blood trickled down from the corner of her mouth "dear god, amu-chan....what are you doing?" tadase asked, he got down onto the floor next to her "i found blood on my face, so i tried to get a wet rag, cause i didn't want to bother you" amu said "i told you, i'll be right here if you need me" he whispered "wait here, amu-chan" tadase said,

he walked back into his room and grabbed the wash cloth, he softly swiped it against her chin "how do you feel?" tadase asked "a...a little better" she whispered "thats good..you probably be better by tomarrow" he whispered back "y.....yeah" amu said,

tears were still falling "hey, i stopped crying, so you sould stop too" tadase said "i had a bad dream" amu whispered "what was it about?" he asked "me......" she said, her head drooped, before tadase could say anything "...dying" tadase gasped as the tears pooled up inside his eyes "amu......-chan....." he whispered, his bangs hung over his eyes, hiding his tears "t-tadase-kun....what's wrong?" amu asked

"i can't _bear_ to see you die" he whispered "look at me! i'm fine! i told you for the millionth time! boys don't cry! only girls!" amu shouted "we have to stop crying, amu-chan, or we'll both get the hiccups" tadase said, his red eyes sparkled like rubys, amu nodded "lets go to bed" she whispered,

she stood up and walked into his room, plopping down onto the bed, instantly falling asleep.

tadase stared at her delicate features, from her porcelain face to her beautiful pink hair, her crystal-like golden eyes, the smooth curves around her hips to her soothing breathing, from her delecate legs to her cute dainty feet;

"amu-chan....i wonder why you are_ so_ beautiful" tadase whispered, a gentle blush carressed his cheeks as he gently layed next to her, wrapping his arms around her slender body "_oyasumi_, amu-chan" he whispered, he fell asleep, next to the beautiful angel.


End file.
